


fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat

by Mellifluous Nebulous (Gastrodon)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, it's kind of spoilers more like mentioning stuff al ot, literally it's a whole fic about luffy and zoro cuddling basically with some extra stuff thrown in, spoilers for up to fishman and mentions of movie z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastrodon/pseuds/Mellifluous%20Nebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his loud personality, Luffy appreciated the quiet moments the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat

Despite his loud personality, Luffy appreciated the quiet moments the most.

  
Leaning back against Zoro, Luffy lets himself be fully relaxed and at peace with the half asleep swordsman. The snow is falling gently, the waves are calm and he lets his hands rest on the arms wrapped around his middle, appreciating the tranquility.

  
The yellow winter jacket he borrowed from Nami still makes things kind of cold, due to having one of his arms exposed, but he's pretty sure he can ignore it for now. Not when there's Zoro burying his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a sigh.

  
"What's wrong?" Luffy asks, feeling Zoro hug him a bit tighter.

 

"Why are we still out here?" Comes the grumbled reply, and Luffy snorts.

  
"It's nice outside!" Luffy lightly drums his fingers against Zoro's arm, grinning, "Are you cold?"

  
Zoro's silent for a moment before he mutters a "Yes." into Luffy's neck. Luffy pulls at his arms, freeing himself from Zoro's hold and standing up, offering a gloved hand to the moss head still sitting on the deck.

  
"Let's go inside, then. The couch is pretty warm, right?"

  
Zoro lets himself be pulled up by Luffy, and doesn't let go of his hand, practically dragging the rubberman indoors.

  
Luffy barely even notices that the snow is starting to stop.

  
\---

  
It's after Alabasta's war, and the straw hats have taken to Vivi's castle to restore their energy.

  
They're alone for once, surprisingly, but they both know it isn't going to last long. In a few minutes one of their crew members will burst through the doors, to either check up on Luffy's wounds or to just spend time with the captain.

  
So they take what they can get.

  
Luffy's sitting up in bed, Zoro's head pillowed in his lap, staring down at the swordsman, who's staring back up.

  
Luffy wants to kiss him.

  
But Zoro seems distracted, he's frowning and his eyes show anger, and Luffy wonders if he did something wrong.

  
"You alright, Zoro?" Luffy asks, running his hands through the green hair. "You're upset!"

  
"Of course I'm upset." Zoro says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world (which it kind of is, considering Zoro can look somewhat scary when angry) but Luffy is more confused as to why he's so angry.

  
"Well, why? It's not like anything bad has happened since we've been resting. Is it because Chopper keeps nagging you about your bandages? You know he does that because you're being an idiot and--"

  
Luffy is quieted by Zoro slapping two hands over his mouth, and it takes him a few seconds before removing the hands and flipping over onto his stomach, moving his hands to Luffy's chest, and the anger is back in his eyes.

  
"He stabbed you with a fucking _hook_."

  
Luffy blinks. He was upset over Crocodile?

 

"Well, _yeah_ , it did happen. But I'm all better now! It barely even hurts anymore. Chopper's a really good doctor!"

 

  
Zoro sighs, taking his hands off of Luffy and resting his chin on one. "I know that. But that's not the point here."

  
"Then what is?" Luffy pouts. This is gonna be irritating.

  
"You could have died!" Zoro glares up at Luffy, his defenses raised. He was always quick to snap.

  
"But I didn't." Luffy counters, a bit calmer than Zoro is. "I'm still alive, Zoro."

  
"Two days ago, I thought you weren't going to be." Zoro sits up then, staring at Luffy with a expression of irritation, and Luffy sighs, falling forward so he hits Zoro's chest.

  
"That was two days ago. We're all good now. Even Usopp is good, and Usopp got beat up bad!" Luffy protested, wrapping his arms around Zoro (literally.) and closing his eyes.  
Zoro ran his hands down Luffy's sides, and Luffy could feel the exasperation coming off of him in waves.

  
"You're still mad."

  
"Damn right."

  
\---

  
Luffy doesn't want to be worried, and he knows Zoro can always pull through, but there's a slight nauseous feeling that he gets, seeing Zoro covered in bandages and not drinking like he usually is.

  
The fighting on Thriller Bark seems worlds away, with all the merriment happening.

  
Luffy wants Zoro to join in.  
But Zoro isn't waking up.

  
Everyone is off doing their own thing, laughing and drinking and singing, so nobody sees Luffy reach out and hold Zoro's hand and squeeze it slightly.

  
Nobody sees how Zoro's sleeping face gets more relaxed with the touch, and then get uncomfortable again when Luffy lets go and leaves.

  
Nobody sees.  
But they know.

  
\---

  
On the isle of Woman, Luffy sits and wonders what his friends are doing.

  
He notices the night feels colder without a giant furnace of a first mate latching onto him, mumbling sleepy goodnights into the back of his neck and hooking his legs around the smaller pirate's own two legs.

  
He wants to go back to that soon.

  
\---

  
It's snowing in the New World.

  
Zoro's up in the crows nest, looking out at the second half of the grand line, lifting one weight absent-mindedly.

  
"Zoro."

  
The voice pulls him away from the scenery of gray on blue, and Luffy's there, pulling himself up into the crows nest.

  
"Yo." Zoro greets, putting down his weight as Luffy approaches and falls into his arms.

  
Zoro doesn't hesitate to hug the small (but not that small anymore) captain to him, grinning. Luffy's smiling brightly against his shoulder, fisting the fabric of his robe into his hands and straddling his hips, fitting perfectly against him.

  
They're quiet, just sitting there in silence as the bustle below on deck is the only thing that's cutting through the peace. (Chopper's yelling about something cool, Usopp is too, Franky probably did something.)

  
"Don't you want to see what Franky's new upgrade is?" Zoro asks, hearing Chopper practically shriek with excitement.

  
"Later." Luffy answers, simple, blunt, to the point. He leans back from Zoro, cupping his face with both of his hands and that 100 watt smile of his just won't go away.

  
"Was it hard?" Luffy asks, running his thumb over the scar on Zoro's eye.

  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." Zoro shrugs slightly, and his eyes flick to the x-shaped scar standing out on Luffy's chest.

  
He's not about to ask.

  
"It's been hard to find time to do this." Luffy changes the topic, and if he saw Zoro's eyes glance down to his own scar, he's not saying anything about it. "To just sit and relax, I mean."

  
Fishman island had been taking up a good majority of their time, and now there was the whole ordeal with that one Zephyr guy. They were having trouble finding time to catch a break.

  
"It's the New World. It's gonna be hard to find time for anything." Zoro points out, and Luffy nods.

  
"That's what makes it fun." Luffy leans back into Zoro, letting his eyes fall closed. Zoro is warm and sturdy, his breathing even and his presence comforting.

  
Zoro hums a response, rubbing Luffy's back, feeling a nap starting to come on.

  
"Zoro?"

  
Zoro cracks open his eye. "What?"

  
"I missed you a lot." Luffy admits quietly, and Zoro tries to fight the heat that's going to flood his cheeks.

  
"...I missed you too."

  
Luffy giggles then, falling silent once more, and Zoro only knows he's fallen asleep one there's small snores punctuating the air.

  
Zoro wonders how much longer the snow is going to fall, before falling asleep himself.

  
Zoro barely even notices that the snow is starting to stop.  
  


_end_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hi hello  
> i love one piece. i am about to start punk hazard and zolu is like my life tbh.
> 
> i really hope they werent too ooc? i know i made luffy calmer than most and stuff. this is my second time writing them in a long story (all other times have just been like teensy one sentence drabbles) sO I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT?


End file.
